Collected works: Advent
by Chikiko
Summary: A series of writings and stories for my future story Advent. See A/N inside for more.


A/N: This series will be a collection of writings that were created to be used in the creation of a future story called Advent. I might add anything from incite into the setting of the story (as is the focus of this chapter) to an actually side story from within the story. Something along the lines of a "Deleted Scene" These may be straight forward, (such as Suki and Katara having a talk.) or they might seem pretty odd. (such as Sokka and Azula having dinner together.)

It's an odd little brainstorming technique I've decided to try for this story. By writing things I can make things plot ideas a bit more solid in my mind and give me a direction to move to. Some things written may take place before the story, some may take place later on. The material that I place here will very. But i decided to put this up here for a couple of reason. firstly, though this first chapter may not be the most exciting some of the future chapters might, and there may be some of you out there who find it interesting. secondly, as this is a type of brainstorming for me, i haven't gotten everything figured out yet. I would love any feedback or ideas you may have. there are some parts that I'm still clueless about and if one of you read this and think hmm maybe this might be a good idea i would love that. for example as of right now i'm not completely certain about the circumstances that cause Aang to leave. and there are other parts that may not be as well thought out as i might think. so if you have an idea, a question, or just some feedback let me know. If the story contains any major spoilers for the future series i will put up a warning in the author notes.

This first piece will cover the history of the world of avatar from the end of the series till it's present day at the time of when the story takes place. It is written as a history paper. I only wish that I could actually write real papers assigned to me in school with the ease that I wrote this one.

* * *

Chikiko Saotome, Katara Shoukori, & Zuko Chonhoa

Post-Avatar History

Collaborative Final Paper

MWF 11:00

Professor Anyi Soong

Ba Sing Se University

A history of the world after the Avatar.

A few years after the hundred years war against the fire nation, the world would once again change dramatically. History no longer records the cause, but in the midst of the post-war reconstruction, the Avatar departed. His departure also saw the end of an ability called Bending, which allowed the practitioner the ability to control or bend the elements of Earth, Wind, Fire or Water. It is no longer known, if ever it was, the relationship between the leaving of the Avatar and the loss of bending.

While it is of course possible the two events are unrelated, it would seem unlikely to most. The Avatar was the spirit of the planet incarnated in human form and master of all four elemental bending disciplines, as well as the link between the human world and the spirit world. As such most believe that the two must in some way be related. However, what the link between may be is often hotly debated.

One popular theory is that the lack of bending occurred, whether willfully or incidentally, because the avatar left. They believe that without the avatar to act as a link between the human and spiritual world the ability to bend would be impossible. Some believe that the avatar purposely left, so that the power of bending could not be misused as it had been by the leaders of the fire nation. Another idea is that the avatar did not intend for the loss of bending but his absence caused it non-the-less.

Another theory is that the avatar left because of the loss of bending was the reason for the avatar's departure. The first major interpretation of this theory is that because of the loss of bending the avatar was forced to leave into the spiritual realm. The second major interpretation is that the avatar left in an attempt in an attempt to find a way to restore the bending.

Although it was never substantiated, historical records show many believed that bending was not entirely gone. For ages whenever things that could not be explained it is often stated to be the cause of bending. More often than not, the cause of the incidents were explained and proven to not be the results of bending or other form of supernatural occurrence.

One of the most famous being the northern water tribe's canal docking system. For years many the mechanism of the canal system was a mystery to all, until it was later found that a secret group of former water benders were running it using mechanist technology. Still other things have never been explained even to this day, such as the formation of the wall of Patang Gai, that protected the city from the collapse of the cities dam. There are even legends that the body of Katara the Sublime was encased in ice by water benders and set off to sea.

Regardless of whether some still did have the ability, by and large it was a lost art. For years, bending had been so common place and it's use so integrated into daily life, that it's sudden disappearance was near cause of world wide catastrophe. From things as minor as movement through the canals of the northern water tribe, to the halting of the Omashu mail system. More importantly, access into and throughout Ba Sing Se was severely compromised. Without earthbending it was impossible to enter through the gates or use the monorails. It took many years for the world to recover from the lack of bending. Thankfully mechanist technology was able help bridge the gap.

Though getting used to life without bending took some time, it eventually adjusted over time. From the end of the war it was thirteen years before any major historical events took place. At this time a meeting of the three nations was called to decide what should be done with the lands of the air nomads. In attendance were two representatives from each nation and the followers of the Avatar. Also in attendance, was Azula, having been released from the mental institution. There were concerns by many as to what might happen in the future to the lands of the air nomads. Since their extermination, settlers have begun to settle in the lands of the nomads. The meeting addressed if this action should be allowed to continue or preserved in possible preparation for the return of the avatar. The issue was hotly debated some believed the lands should be allowed to settle, many were indifferent. History says that Katara believed the Avatar would one day return and that the lands should open for him and his children.

With the tide of the delegation having turned toward colonization of the air nomad lands, Azula spoke for the first time since the beginning of the meeting. Though her presence outraged many, she was allowed to stay. Her presence balanced out the fire nations delegation, and she might speak for the dissident fire nation population. After many days of silence most of the delegates believed she had no interest in contributing. According to the accounts of several of the delegates, the sound of her voice immediately silenced the group in midst of hated debate. Not a word was spoken from when she began until she finished. Though it was the breaking of her silence that initially silenced the group, it was the fervent speech for the preservation of the air nomad lands kept them quiet. After her speech she went back to her corner and stayed silent again. There was, however, very little need for her continued speaking, as the delegation came to a decision within hours.

As was outlined in Azula's speech, the decision was reached to preserve the lands of the air nomads. The lands of the air nomads were ceded to the nations as special protectorates. The western air lands and the area surrounding the western air temple was given to the fire nation; the southern lands given to the water tribes, specifically the southern tribe; the eastern & northern tribes were given to the earth kingdom. Of the lands only the the northern lands were given dispensation for settlers as the Avatar himself had allowed the mechanist and his followers to live there.

After that conference, the next major historical moment took place twenty nine years later, when the mysterious person known only as the Blue Dragon arrived in Ba Sing Se. For nearly forty years she fought for changes within Ba Sing Se and the Earth Kingdom. First amongst her actions was the abolishment of the strict segregation that divided the people of the city. She later fought for laws to ensure the equality of all citizens. She was even directly responsible for the first Diet of Ba Sing Se. Though she was not alive to see it come to fruition , she drafted the first revision on the constitution that is still in use to this day. Her actions lead to the formation of the democracy that Ba Sing Se now enjoys.

For over three hundred years after the deaths of the Blue Dragon and the followers of the Avatar, the world experienced a golden age of peace. The nations prospered in this time and the animosity that once divided them were lost. The Olympics, initially rather small, began during this time. The golden era was also a time of great faith. The faith of the Avatar grew world wide during this time period and had great influence. This was also a classic era of Art, beauty, music, & Technology.

Unfortunately, the golden era gave way to a time of great unease. As the golden era came to an end, tensions rose within the Earth Kingdom. The south began to grew discontent with the way things were being run in the east. Over the years there grew many difference between the east and south. The south was more rural, religious and their cities were interdependent on each other. By contrast the more insular eastern cities were for my urban, commercialized, and varied greatly in their religious practices. The south often felt they were not being given equal representation in the Diet, despite the balanced division or representation provided for in the constitution. This seemingly disparity arose from the west what while also distinct from the south and east tended to more closely resemble the east than south.

Thought many attempts were made to resolve this dispute, including two distinct international summits in the Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe. Although the two summits did help lessen the tensions somewhat, the issue was hardly resolved. Finally after nearly a hundred years of bickering the earth kingdom civil war began. Ironically the initial battle of the war was not between east and south but between to border cities of the west and south. The east immediately sent troops to protect the west and thus began the bloodiest war ever fought within the earth kingdom. Though shorter then the war of Sozin's comet, the death toll was nearly six percent greater.

In the end, though the tide of the war was on their side, the east realized that the south would never surrender even if they were on the verge of extinction. Realizing it was in the best interest of the entire nation, the east called for a peace treaty, ensuring the liberation of the southern province. They also realized that granting independence to the south might cause dissension amongst the other provinces, civic leaders of all provinces were all invited. Independence was offered to any provinces of all major political divisions. After much deliberation, the west also decided to secede. The majority of the southern islands voted against seceding. The sole exception was Kiyoshi island that instead chose to become an autonomous associated commonwealth of the eastern kingdom. This treaty signed in the capital of the northern water tribe witnessed by the remaining nations became known as the Treaty of the North.

The South established their capital in Omashu, and, though it is officially known as the Southern Earth Kingdom, to this day it is also known as the kingdom of Omashu. The Western Earth Kingdom set it's capital in the city of Taku. Unfortunately, despite the treaty, there was still some enmity between the south and other earth kingdoms. For many years after the civil war, may feared that another war was inevitable. Though it would take hundreds of years the tensions between the south and east would eventually cool down significantly.

Although the norther and southern tribes had always in practice acted as two distinct national entities, their political status had always been fairly nebulous. With the growing globalization of the modern world, and the distinct diversity amongst them, the chiefs of the two tribes met at ember island. As a result of the Ember Island conference, the two tribes became two distinct political entities. Though the two still work very closely together and have only rarely disagreed politically. Travelers of one tribe into the other pass without the need for passports or visas as would members of the other nations. The two have often maintained a friendly rivalry in sporting events like the Olympics and ibitsu ball.

Since then no major historical events have taken place. There is talk of a the formation of a union of the six nations, though nothing has yet come of it. Some have even begun to call this the new golden era. This new age of peace has prompted a resurgence in the belief of the return of the Avatar amongst those who believe he left to punish us. Others believe however that because of this peace, he has no need to return. After all if he did not return during the golden age, why would he return now?


End file.
